megalithrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hierarchy Berserker
Faster, meaner and more heavily armored than their Ranger cousins the Berserkers come in many forms but ultimately all use either Berserker Claws or Plasma Claws which is unique to their tribe's culture. Typically they are used as either surprisingly useful shock troops, advanced heavy scouting parties or as personal body guards to Balalonian Battle Masters. The Hierarchy Berserker is a unique foe who wears armor that has been engrafted directly into his skin. The armor cannot be removed and forces the enemy to break the armor before being able to attack the slightly less invulnerable creature beneath it. It is of particular note that even without their armor the creature is a significant threat. Able to lift even some of the most largest creatures in the known universe this enemy has been known to use merely brute force to carve open tanks in order to get to the crew. The Alliance has some trouble understand the Berserkers. Their tribe is among the most intelligent and sophisticated of the Balalonian tribes and yet they reserve a more violent and warlike lifestyle than the other tribes. Even other Balalonians in the Hierarchy refer to them as savages with intelligence even if many won't say it to their faces. These strange culturally rich aliens have shown time and time again their affinity to repair their equipment, heal their bodies and their thirst for bloodshed. Berserker Stats: Vitality: 35 Strength: 65 Speed: 20 Endurance: 100 Dexterity: 30 Intelligence: 100 Wisdom: 50 Melee: 100 Heavy Armor: 100 Sneak: 40 Medical: 35 Repair: 35 Initiative: 60 Fortitude: 75 Evasion: 100 Perception: 100 Health: 350 Armor Health: 550 Shield Health: 250 Shield Recharge: 25 Stamina: 300 Mana: 150 Equipment: Berserker Claws, Plasma Claws Abilities and Powers: Fury Swipes: The Berserker swipes at his target in an advanced flurry which not only allows him three attacks for the cost of one but also does not stop his defense next turn. This attack also causes moderate or severe bleeding automatically when not hitting armor. Stamina Cost: 100 Reckless Charge: The Berserker gains double the speed for one round but reduces evasion and blocking by fifty percent for the round. All attacks deal their damage directly to the armor even if their penetration could pierce the armor's plating, so long as the armor is intact. If an enemy is in the way of the Berserker and is smaller the target is knocked prone, stunned and thrown 1d5 x 10 meters and takes 1d10 damage for every ten meters thrown. Stamina Cost: 50 Unyielding: The Berserker can deflect one attack per turn automatically so long as the attack is made by a melee weapon or a ranged weapon inside the close engagement zone. This also applies to magical attacks but not area of effect attacks. Resistances: Penetration: 23 - 25 Energy: 19 - 21 Concussion: 16 - 19 Radiation: Immune Biological: Immune Damage Resistances and Weaknesses: Flame: Immune Pierce: 45% Crush: 55% Cold: 175% damage First Met: Tier Two Drops: Berserker Claws 25% Chance if equipped or if Plasma Claws are equipped Plasma Claws 5% if equipped, can degrade into Berserker Claws Lore: 45: The Berserkers are from the Gun'thar Clan of the Hierarchy homeworld. They favor melee weapons in combat and tend to come in pairs or hunting parties of four though it is possible to see them in large numbers during wartimes. While most Balalonians train their entire lives for combat these Balalonians live in the harshest and most inhospitable place on the planet and their lifestyles revolve around combat for daily survival; even more than their other tribal cousins. 65: Berserkers are skilled in many different martial arts both native and foreign to them although they tend to forsake the majority of this training and trade it for the knowledge of purely killing opponents rather than their discipline. Their unruly natures make them unfit to serve the Hierarchy as Battle Masters which require some degree of order to keep troops in line. However there are hardly finer melee combatants and boarding parties than a Berserker. 95: The Berserker clan, or Gun'thar, live very secluded lives and usually do not get along with other Balalonians in their territory. They will tolerate them in the other tribe's area, other planets and everywhere else but will not tolerate them infringing upon their own territorial claim. Most Balalonian tribes do not share this factor and will allow others passage even if for a modest fee or a quick brawl. All other Balalonian tribes know this and tend to steer clear. However, more than other Balalonians this tribe believes in honor and will not simply swarm an enemy on sight unless they use ranged weapons outside of warfare.